Dark Fascination
by Cbz
Summary: Ginny is sick of the precious Golden trio getting all the credit and is inspired by her experience with Tom Riddle in her first year, joins forces with Draco, Blaise and Voldemort and others to get revenge!
1. Chapter 1

_Dark Fascination_

Author – Cbz

Rating – M

Summary - Ginny is sick of the precious Golden trio getting all the credit and is inspired by her experience with Tom Riddle in her first year, joins forces with Draco, Blaise and Voldemort and others to get revenge!

My story starts after the sixth HP book but Dumbledore is still alive- (I wanted to take him down myself Mwahuhahaha!!!)

WARNING- Story will contain _slash_ and _smut_ and possible _self harming_ in later chapters!!! You have been warned!

I DISCLAIM- I do not own anything except the plot! (Though I would happily own Draco and Blaise!!)

________________________________________________________________

Ginevra Molly Weasley was having the worst summer imaginable, the precious Potter wouldn't leave her alone. He followed her around like a love sock puppy constantly cornering her and trying to suck her face off and then thankfully upped and left with the other two on some important mission. However now she was completely alone and bitter because she was a more powerful witch than any of them.

"Ginny" Her mum shouted up the stairs "Washings finished, come and get it"

Ginny groaned in exasperation ever since the precious 'Golden Trio' had left Molly had been treating Ginny like some incompetent house elf, making her do all the chores. Life for Ginevra Weasley sucked at the moment. She hauled herself off the bed and trudged downstairs muttering about how she couldn't wait to return to Hogwarts. What she wanted more than anything else, was to get revenge on the pathetic Golden Trio and the boy who fucked you.

That evening as Ginny lay asleep she had another one of her nightmares;

_She was back in the chamber of secrets, the cold damp air clung to her skin and clothes. She was lying on the floor staring at Tom's diary which was glowing eerily in the dark gloomy chamber. She felt weak and couldn't move her body, she could feel sweat beading on her forehead, opening her mouth she tried to cry out for help but no sound came out. Panic swept thorough her body as a body slowly started to rise out of the diary, it was Tom, an evil smirk spread across his face when he saw the limp Ginny lying on the ground. He steeped towards her and stroked her face with his hand. _

"_Thank you Ginevra for returning the Dark Lord back to life" he said sneering, "would you, like to join me my dear?"_

_Ginny shuddered at the thought and tried again to scream to no avail. Voldemort laughed at her feeble attempts and pointed his straight at her face._

Ginny woke and screamed, her body was soaked in sweat and she couldn't stop shivering. Groaning she rolled over and waited for sleep to claim her. All the while a little plan forming in her mind.

________________________________________________________________

_Author's note- Ok people this is the first chappie and I know it was short but I needed to set the seen and it just finished really well there. Please review, criticisms are very welcome. Don't worry there will be Draco, Blaise and Ginny action in the next few chappie's. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Dark Fascination_

Author- Cbz

Rating- M

Summary

DISCLAIMER- As on first chappie

WARNING- story will contain _slash_ and _smut_ in later chapters of not earlier!

_AN_- I know there is a spelling mistake on the first chapter but I can't get fan fiction to let me re-upload the file so apologies! Also remember I'm English so if the spelling seem wrong to you I'm sorry!

**_______________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 2

Ginny woke with the sunlight streaming through the window onto her face, which was still pale from her nightmare. Tom had returned to Ginny in her dream, she had been with him again, letting him hold her, letting him in her head. However what was more disturbing where the small ideas that has followed. Crawling out of bed with a groan she pulled a t-shirt over her head and went downstairs to make breakfast.

Ginny was so busy mulling over her thoughts that she didn't hear Molly coming down the stairs.

"Ginny are you listening to me?" frowning Molly continued list the never ending set of chores for Ginny to do. Fortunately for Ginny the tirade was cut short when a large majestic white owl came soaring through the Burrows kitchen window. Molly snatched at the scroll tied to the owl's leg immediately recognising Harry's bird before the others had a chance to move. As she read the contents of the letter a massive grin spread across the Weasley's matriarch's face.

"Ginny get dressed now, you lazy chit, there are rooms for you to prepare." Molly instructed staring at her youngest child "tonight you will sleep in the attic as we will have Hermione sleeping in your room, Harry and Ron can share Ron's room, NOW GET GOING"

Scowling Ginny left the table and trudged up the stairs to the bathroom and had a shower, trying to let her anger towards her mother to wash away. It was just great the precious trio were returning. Now they would walk around looking smug and order Ginny around because they would think they were better than her. Plus Ginny was scared about Harry; she really didn't want to be on the receiving end of his ministrations.

Through the day as Ginny moved the rooms' furniture around and cleaned the house, Ginny's mind kept returning to plans of revenge on the precious trio and her mother for the way they treated her. The only positive thing Ginny could think about all day was the fact that they would be back at Hogwarts within a week.

Downstairs there was an almighty crack, followed by her mother shrieking, the Golden Trio were back.

"Ginny come downstairs" her mother bellowed. As Ginny walked into the Burrows living the sight that met her eyes made her want to be sick. Her mother was fawning over Ron, Harry and Hermione supplying them with drinks and asking questions that would undoubtedly inflate there ego's. Plastering on a fake smile to please her mother Ginny greeted them as politely as possible, her smile almost slipping when Harry hugged her letting his hands run over her body, while thrusting his hips into her, bile rose in her throat at his actions and she left the room as quickly as possible on the pretence of getting drinks.

As the week progressed the trio would sit around talking loudly of their adventures, how dangerous it was, how important they were. They were like a stuck record that was high volume. Ginny had been right their faces always wore smug looks or they looked as if they knew something that the rest didn't.

Harry continued to pay Ginny unwanted attentions and she had run around the house to hide from him. However this did not deter the boy who tried to rape me. The day before they were due to leave he had backed against the wall of the corridor and slammed his mouth to hers, biting her lower lip and forcing her to open her mouth so he plunge his tongue into her. His hands grabbed at her curves and squeezed painfully tight causing her to cry out in pain, which only encouraged him further. Ginny's hands were trapped against his chest where she had tried to push him away. He slipped his leg between her thighs forcing her to cradle him.

"Oi that's s my sister at least get a room" Ron cried as he came up the stairs and spotted them. Harry jerked backwards and Ginny took that opportunity to run to her room and slam the door. Ron hadn't minded that his best friend was miss-handling his little sister he just didn't want to see it and that really stung. Crying Ginny lay on her bed trying to think of ways she could escape Harry at Hogwarts. She needed to be around someone he was afraid of.

A teacher? A Slytherin? She had no idea.

AN- thankies so much to my reviewer, I really appreciate it. A review is the only reward an author gets. Draco and Blaise are in the next chapter don't worry. I just needed you to understand her hatred towards her mother and the trio.

Cbz

X-X


	3. Chapter 3

_Dark Fascination_

Author- Cbz

Rating- M

Summary

DISCLAIMER- As on first chappie

WARNING- story will contain _slash_ and _smut_ in later chapters of not earlier!

_AN- _My chapters will always be differently be different lengths because I end them where it seems right rather than according to word count.

Also looking for a BETA if interested please send me a private message!!!

Read on

Chapter 3

Hogwarts Express

As Ginny walked through the barrier onto the hidden platform students and their families bustled around the station hugging and saying goodbyes or handing over forgotten last minute items to each other.

Molly crushed the trio to her in a massive hug-surely bruising a few ribs much to Ginny's amusement- exclaiming how much she would miss them and telling them to study hard for their NEWT'S. After releasing the 'Golden Trio' she turned to glare at Ginny.

"Be good, do as you're told and stay out of trouble missy. Got it?!" and with that she walked off to simper over the wonder boy. Ginny spun on her heal and stalked to the train feeling her anger rising. God forbid anyone else got on her nerves today. Walking along the train to find an empty compartment Ginny had a weird feeling that somebody was following her, spinning around swiftly she came up straight against somebody's chest. Ginny took a few steps back and came face to face with none other than the precious 'boy who lived'.

"Ginny doll, come to my compartment" he crooned

"Leave me alone potter" she growled in response

"It wasn't an offer Doll it was an order, come to my compartment" he said grabbing her arm and yanking her down the corridor. Ginny struggled and tried to reach her wand so she could hex the annoying git into the next week.

"GET OFF ME YOU GIT" she shouted earning herself many curious glances in her direction, but none bothered to help when they saw she was with Harry.

"Stop struggling you stupid bint I just want to have a bit of fun with you"

At that thought Ginny could feel the bile rising in her throat when she thought of Potter's version of fun. She then started struggling with even more strength to get away. "Let go of me you dunderhead, I would never let you touch me like that!"

Potter growled and whirled around slamming Ginny into the side of the train. "Remember what your mother said Ginny, do as you're told" with that he slapped her around the face and took her wand from her "if you disobey me again I will hurt you" he snarled, Ginny couldn't help but shiver at his words.

"Oi Potter, let go of her" said an angry voice from behind them.

Blaise Zabini had been walking along the train, after coming back from the prefect meeting, when he came across Potter man-handling an obviously reluctant girl. She was incredibly pretty with blazing red hair framing her pale elegant face. However, at the moment her face was twisted into an expression of fear, anger and horror. Blaise could feel anger welling up inside him as he watched the seen and started to stalk towards the two fighting figures.

"Oi Potter let go of her" he shouted in an angry voice. "Now!" he growled when it became obvious Potter wasn't going to move.

Potter whirled around with a scowl on his face "Piss off Zabini this doesn't concern you" he said. However, Blaise wasn't listening because he was to busy watching the beautiful red head who was using Potters momentary distraction to her best advantage. She had quickly wiggled out of his grip and was in the process of withdrawing her wand from the waistband of Potters trousers. Once succeeding this she pointed it straight at scar-faces throat.

"Watch it red; still in the presence of a prefect here, you don't really want me to give you a detention for cursing another student do you? Besides I can't be bothered to move the body once you had killed him" He said smirking at the girl.

She grinned back at him, slapped a dazed and very indignant Harry around the face and walked to find her friends compartment.

Blaise smiled after her and then turned on a fuming Potter. "Not even back at school and you got a detention" He drawled "I think two weeks of detention with Filch should remind you not to mishandle innocent and unwilling participants, don't you? And if you ever hurt her again I WILL make you sorry" He snarled the last part and meant it, somehow just within that brief encounter the redhead had left a deep impression on him and he already felt the need to protect her. After saying that he stalked away to find Draco praying that his lover would be alone.

Ginny had walked along the train and found her friends easily; it really wasn't hard to decipher Luna's voice from the others. Slipping into the compartment she greeted her friends warmly, enquiring about there summers and already plotting revenge on Potter with her friends. Really enough was enough, she was no longer going to be the quiet Ginny that everybody could push around, if somebody hurt her she would make them pay; and really who better to start with than the precious 'Golden Trio' who had treated her like dirt on their shoes all her miserable life??? And maybe just maybe she could get the good-looking prefect who had helped her earlier in on her plan?!?

_AN- _Well there you go the next chapter, I'm sorry it took so long but I was struggling with how to introduce Blaise for the first time. I thought starting Blaise would be wise as he is nicer to others than Draco, but don't worry Draco will appear soon, I just didn't want him to scare Ginny off!!

I hope the changing points of view weren't too difficult to understand. I will try to make it clearer if that is the case!

THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU to all of my lovely reviewers, your comments were gratefully received!!!

Also if you are interested I am starting a new story soon called 'Born Bad' it will be a DG ship.

Please review

Cbz

X-X


	4. Chapter 4

_Dark Fascination_

Author- Cbz

Rating- M

Summary

DISCLAIMER- As on first chappie

WARNING- story will contain _slash_ and _smut_ in later chapters of not earlier!

_AN-_ At last I welcome to the floor DRACO MALFOY *Cheers!! =P tehe

Read on!

Chapter 4

Plans made?

Ginny and the rest of friends pushed past the buzzing students to get to the carriages, which would pull them up to the school. All of them still discussing how Ginny should get her own back on Potter, none of them realising that the two other occupants of the carriage were listening in on their plans.

"How about a really bad curse" Said Colin "Or I could bug him for photos again he hated that when he was younger"

"Nah, no photo's that would only increase his swollen ego" Ginny replied "I think the best revenge I can do would have to start off subtle, just little things that would really annoy him!"

"Such as?" asked Colin

"I think you should follow your instinct Ginny, it will never lead you wrong" Said Luna in her usual cryptic and dreamy voice "Don't plan it, just act on the moment!" then she hid back behind the latest version of the quibbler.

As the conversation ended Ginny's thoughts began to wonder back to the boy on the train who had helped her escape from Potty. He had mid-length chocolate brown hair, and shinning hazel eyes. He was tall and had the build of a chaser, with fairly broad shoulders and by the looks of his tight jumper a well defined torso. He was also judging by the crest on his uniform a Slytherin. As this occurred to Ginny a small idea popped into her head. What house did Potty hate most? Slytherin! Somehow she would have to fit in with the Slytherin crowd, one it would annoy Potty and two they were known to be protective!

"Ahhh, that's a good idea "Breathed Luna "Yes he would hate that!"

Ginny stared at her friend in amazement, how the hell had Luna known what was going through her mind, she didn't think that she had muttered allowed. Still wondering this Ginny jumped out of the carriage and up to the castle for the sorting.

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini had left the train to find a carriage quickly, once inside they immediately let their hand roam over each others forms, kissing passionately praying that the carriage would leave soon so they could carry on their explorations of each other in privacy all the way to the castle.

Unfortunately before they could they could think about solving their growing states of desire they heard voices outside the carriage and were forced to part, both of them panting heavily and shifting uncomfortably at their growing states of arousal.

As they walked up to the castle Draco mulled over what he had heard in the carriage. So Weaslette had finally gotten over her crush on Potter and realised what an arsehole he was. Loony girl had been weird though, sprouting weird cryptic jargon that no one could ever hope to understand, and then when the others were looking away she would just stare at him, big blue eyes staring at him and not blinking. He sneered at the thought of her and her stupid horseradish earrings, the girl should be in a mental asylum!

"Hot isn't she?"

Draco was dragged out of his thoughts and turned to Blaise "Huh?"

"I said the little Weaslette is hot" he repeated in an exasperated tone, Draco smirked, "Yeah, if you're the filthy blood traitor type" and with that the continued to walk up to the castle in a companionable silence, both of them unconsciously thinking of the young Weasley.

During the feast Ginny sat as far from the trio as possible and chatted away with Colin about the up coming year, and about Luna's weird speech in the carriage. Before they knew it they had stuffed their faces until their stomachs were bursting, and were ready to go to the Common Room and then collapse into bed.

Rising slowly from the benches and making the way into the hall the way was blocked by an arrogant idiot.

"Ginny doll, how about staying with me tonight, huh?" Both of them knowing it wasn't really a question. Ginny visibly recoiled from the leering twit she used to fancy.

"Oi, piss off Potter" growled an annoyed Colin

"Excuse me Creevey" Said Harry rounding on Colin

" Leave off Colin" Said Ginny trying to stop a fight "And No I don't think so Potter, and if you think I will let your slimy hands touch me again, you are sadly mistaken!"

"Who do you think you are Weasley, saying that to me, I'm Harry Potter, people do as I say" He said hitting Ginny around the face "That's for your rudeness"

"LEAVE, it Potter, I thought I'd already told you to leave Miss Weasley alone"

Holding her cheek, Ginny turned to see the Slytherin 7th year that had helped on the train glaring at Harry. Draco Malfoy stood next to the boy with his arm around the boy's waist his hand resting just above the hip.

Realising she was staring at them she quickly raised her gaze, which collided with Draco's mercury eyes, which were sparkling, with mirth?? Turning away from the befuddled red head Draco turned to Harry.

"Can't get laid Potter? Need to force an innocent? That's not very hero-ish, it's pathetic"

Harry turned bright red and then stormed past them and up the stairs.

"You really should be more careful red, I can't keep saving you"

"Yeah, it would ruin his Slytherin bad-ass look" Said Draco laughing. Then smirking at the same time they walked off together towards the dungeons, leaving Ginny staring at their backs in shock.

Had TWO Slytherins, just been nice to her. Malfoy had made no degrading comment about her family, or how poor she was. Mulling this over she walled to the Gryffindor common room, hoping Harry was occupied, so she could just go to sleep.

_AN-_ Well there you go, I hope you liked it. Please Review!! What did you like? What did you hate? Uhm I'm going on holiday soon so I won't be able to update for a while, but I will write drafts and post them when I get back. PROMISE. OHHHH and I have found a Beta!!! Shewhodanceswithsquirrels and also my best friend Luke!!!

Cbz

X-X


	5. Chapter 5

_Dark Fascination_

Author- Cbz

Rating- M though if I could make it higher I would!!! !!! !!! !!!

Summary

DISCLAIMER- As on first chappie

WARNING- story will contain _slash_ and _smut_ in later chapters of not earlier! Will be a little _torture_ and _slash_ in this chap.

AN- Thank you to my lovely reviewers. And Thank You to my Beta's Shewhodanceswithsquirrels and my best friend Luke.

READ ON

Chapter 5

We meet again

Thankfully for Ginny when she had reached the common room Harry was no where to be seen, probably off somewhere nurturing his ego. After bidding Colin goodnight she had dragged herself up the stairs to her dormitory. Changing quickly into pyjamas, she collapsed onto her bed and pulled the hangings around her to block out her other dorm members.

Today had been a day of weird encounters and twice she had been saved by Slytherins. Very attractive Slytherins. Plus they had made no degrading comments, which were normally a Malfoy speciality.

Falling asleep quickly she wondered if she could use the two Slytherins in her plan for a new Ginny, a new identity, a revenge on the trio and those who hurt her, but mainly a revenge on Potter. After all it was well known that Potter and Malfoy were enemies. But could she get them to help her? Just because they had helped her once didn't mean they would help her again.

Down in the Slytherin common room only two boys were left in the room. They were cradled in each others arms on the floor by the fire. They had been catching up on a little intimacy, which had been interrupted earlier in the day. Propping himself up on his elbows Draco stared own at Blaise with satisfaction, damn what would he do without Blaise, no one could bring him harder or faster than him. But today it was obvious that his lover was distracted.

"What's the matter love?" he asked biting Blaise's neck. "Some things on your mind. Don't try to hide it."

Blaise turned his head to look at him, his face flushed, and his lips swollen, but in his eyes was worry.

"I I I'm worried about red, you saw how Potter treats her, and it's not the first time I've seen it before. I don't know why, but I can't let that happen to her, I won't let him hurt her." The strain in Blaise's voice was obvious for Draco to hear.

"You mean Weaslette?" He questioned. Blaise nodded. "I know what you mean; Potter's such a prick to her, thinking he's such a babe magnet. We'll find a way to deter him, don't worry, I'm sure a few crucio's would work nicely" He grinned anger flashing in his eyes.

"But I think it's more than that, I can't explain it, but, but…….I want her"

"You'd be a fool not to, but you do know, she won't want us? We have bullied her all her life at Hogwarts; we'll look like two Slytherin baddies trying to pry at her." Seeing the hurt in Blaise's face he added "But we will try"

Blaise smiled and took Draco face in his hands "Thank you, that's all I ask" And with that placed his lips to Draco's in a gentle but firm kiss. Draco groaned and opened his mouth willingly. His hands quickly and deftly undoing Blaise's trousers, and slipped his hand inside and sliding his hand along the already hard shaft. Feeling Blaise shiver, he looked into his eyes, lust screamed from them. Grinning Draco squeezed his hand lightly causing Blaise to cry out. Draco swooped down for another passionate kiss before slowly sliding himself down Blaise's body, running his lips over Blaise's torso and stopping when he reached his lovers hard cock, with a last smile he lowered his mouth feeling Blaise's hands fist in his hair……….

Ginny had been asleep for a few hours when she started to twitch fitfully in her sleep, sweat dripped off of her body as the sheets wrapped around her. Her mouth open in a silent scream. Her brow furrowed in pain and concentration. If it were possible to enter Ginny's dream, you would have seen a vast, eerie chamber. Snake statues lined the walls with torches in their mouths. A small girl was lying on the damp floor with a black diary clutched to her chest. A tall man with disturbing features was standing over her. The mans face was snakelike; he had small red slit eyes and slits instead of a nose. His head was bald and looked almost scaly.

_She was yet again back in the chamber of secrets, Tom had already come out of the diary, _

"_Hello again Ginevra"_

_Ginny shivered on the damp floor beneath her, Tom's normal perfect face had changed, he no longer looked like Tom Riddle Jr but Lord Voldemort. His slit red eyes narrowing as he regarded her shaking form. _

"_Surprised to see me?" He asked his mouth twisted in a cruel smile._

"_Uh, yyyyyes" she stammered try to distance herself from him._

"_Stop, moving child and listen to be" _

_Ginny ignored him._

"_I said stop" He hissed and pointed his wand at her "CRUCIO"_

_Ginny's body jolted as if she had been electrocuted and then she began to writhe on the floor in agony as pain shot through her body. Her nerve endings sending messages to her brain. She started screaming but Voldemort laughed and continued his torture._

"_This is what happens to people who ignore me" _

_But Ginny couldn't hear a word he said, through the pain that coursing through her body she could feel the power behind it. So strong, so dark, she wanted that power; she needed it like a heroin addict needs its next shot. _

_Voldemort lifted the curse and Ginny lay on the floor panting, trying to get as much oxygen to her body as possible. Her eyes focused on the man before her, the monster, the power_

"_Again" She croaked, "do it again"_

_Voldemort looked at her and smirked "Your body would shut down if I did again you foolish girl, you're too useful to die"_

_Ginny slowly sat up and stared at him. "DO it again" She demanded, "Let me feel it"_

_Voldemort cold laugh echoed around the chamber as he stared at her, "I have a job for Ginevra, one you will not fail. You will bring me Harry potter." Voldemort spat the name as if it were a curse "You will be rewarded, I have loyal followers at Hogwarts, they will assist you"_

_Ginny just stared at him, this would be perfect, the best revenge possible for Potter, deliver him to his worst enemy. She looked at Voldemort with hard eyes that had been strengthened by her resolve._

"_Yes master" _

Ginny shot up in bed her body drenched in sweat and her mind reeling in her dream, take Harry to Voldemort? Could she do it? She hated the idiot, but did she want Voldemort to win the war. She turned over and winced in pain as she felt the after affects of the cruciatus curse. She remembered the power she had felt, and hunger for it grew again. Yes she would deliver Potter? She fell back to sleep her mind total focused on her task. At last revenge!

_**AN- **_For now that is as graphic as I'm willing to go this early on in the fic, as this story is about more than just racy scenes. Hope you enjoyed reading and thank you to all those amazing people who have reviewed so far and added me as favourites. Sorry the update took so long but I've been abroad and then school started again.

Please Review!

Cbz

X-X


End file.
